


Script

by Teigh



Series: Wee Fic Word Prompts [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in the Wee Fic free-write series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Script

She hated her handwriting. It was stilted, sloppy, the block letters of a first grader. But she had never been in first grade. She never went through the process of carefully looping her L's, of learning the proper construction of a capital Q in cursive. She tried to hide her ignorance by altering the letters, dotting I's with hearts (very briefly) stars, circles, even spirals. Through most of 10th grade she wrote in hot pink ink, until Mr. Hesford, her English teacher, complained. A variable rainbow of ink, gel pens and glitter followed. She was careful to never write in green. None of it mattered. You apparently needed to be human- or at least real- to write in proper script.


End file.
